stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
CosmielVenus
CosmielVenus was a houseguest on Big Brother 3 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 3 Venus entered and planned to go far in the game. She was immediately targeted early on as being a huge threat, but was able to win competitions and flip votes for her to stay. She shocked the house when she was successfully able to flip the votes from her, to Katie, from help from other houseguests. However many people started to view her as one of the biggest targets in the house, and a must to be sent home. She was finally evicted in 12th, during Zephs Head of Household reign, and was sent packing in the first juror spot. Big Brother 7: All Stars Cosmic was attacked and berated almost the entire season by Slay but managed to fight through all the torment he was receiving at the hands of Slay. Cosmic didn’t do much the first weeks and was aligned of a minority alliance but once the first double eviction was announced Cosmic was nominated by HOH Psy per Slay’s request and when Cosmic survived this nomination Slay went ballistic. Slay called Cosmic a “tranny” and used all types of personal attacks against Cosmic. When production refused to expel Slaylah for these attacks Cosmic considering walking due to the fact that he didn’t support the things Slay was saying. Fortunately, for Cosmic he pulled it together and although Slay got Butters to nominate Cosmic once again Cosmic’s ally Emerald won the veto and them both safe leaving Butters and Slay in shock. Cosmic voted against Bwinter because he wanted to keep his ally Bright safe, he was successful in doing so and Bwinter was evicted. This angered Slay and Slay got Psy to nominate Cosmic once again, but since Cosmic was so resilient he managed to win the veto and used it to take himself off the block. Sadly, this got Emerald nominated and although he tried to save her with his vote Psy broke the tie and sent Emerald home. The following week Hermes won HOH and although Slay tried to get Cosmic nominated Hermes decided to play for himself and tried taking out Mustard and Phlaire keeping Cosmic safe. Cosmic managed to win his second and final veto this week and he decided to discard it ensuring that one of the members of the duo of Phlaire and Mustard would be evicted and Cosmic decided to take out Phlaire. At the double eviction, Cosmic didn’t win anything but he managed to take out Psy, one of the most untrustworthy players left in the game, and he got vengeance for Emerald once he was evicted. Following this week Cosmic was quickly targeted by Slay when he won HOH and when Slay won the veto he put the final nail in the coffin. Cosmic left it all on the line at this point and exposed Slay (which led to Slay’s eviction not too long after) and after this Cosmic was evicted by a vote of 4-1 making him the fourth member of the jury. Fantastic Job Cosmic and good luck in your future endeavors. Host Opinion Big Brother 3 Venus was a strong player, and was a major force in the Pre Jury phase. She was liked by the audience, but many of her fellow Houseguests wanted her out. She was able to stop her demise until she was sent packing in 12th, but not before having a big impact on the game. Good luck in future endeavors Venus! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * Venus was the first ever 12th Placer, to be the first Jury Member. * Venus only voted in the minority once. * Venus only voted one girl during her entire stay. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:12th Place Category:BB3 Jury Category:8th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury